


When springtime comes

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny in heat, Drabble, M/M, Pooka - Freeform, Slight fluff, its always springtime somewhere, movie verse, no smutty shenanigans, not quiet/vaguely established relationship, probably a little ooc talk wise, springtime, takes place not long after the movie, though the tiniest mention to them, typical bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Bunny’s been acting oddly and North’s determined to find out why
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Nicholas St. North
Kudos: 15





	When springtime comes

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing my fic length and trying to get back into it after a few rough months. I’d planned some soft fluffy sex but this needed to be under 1k so I’m pretty happy with how it turned out 
> 
> Consider following me on twitter, https://mobile.twitter.com/vampiregothgir1

Bunnymund was acting extra irritable, nobody could place why but what was even more suspicious was that Bunny was trying to hide it. He never hid his irritability or the reason for it, usually Jack, but for some reason, this time he was acting very odd. Making excuses not to attend meetings, the very reason that they had gathered, hopping off so fast that nobody could catch a single moment with him after a very jittery meeting. Finally North, always the host, had to tell a white lie, allowing Bunny to believe that the urgent meeting in his offices workshop was for everyone, when in reality it was just a clever ploy to trap him, a way to make him sit still long enough to let his concerned friend know what was wrong 

Unfortunately the reaction he got upon realisation was unexpected and far worse. He reacted, not with fury or justified rage but with unbridled fear and a show of natural pooka instincts that he hadn’t expected. Bunny zipped around the workshop keeping maximum space between them and setting those wide frightened eyes on him only once he’d stopped with no other way out. Those eyes spoke of fear, of unspeakable things and North took a step back, hands up but genuinely hurt that he could think such a thing about him. “I just want to talk” he assured, voice anything but it’s usual boom. “I needed to make sure that you were okay” some clarity returns to Bunny’s eyes, enough to make him confident that he can lower his hands once more 

He sees confusion, sorrow, guilt and then finally the emotion he expected, anger, but it has no fire to it so North puts it out before he can even attempt to spark it. “What’s going on Bunnymund” his voice is gentle as before yet holds a stern tone as the other opens his mouth to reply “and don’t say nothing, you’ve never looked at me like that before”

He decides to affront, sending him a careful sidelong look “and how would that look be” “fear” he doesn’t even hesitate to voice it and that seems to shock Bunny further, freezing him to the floor before he goes to walk towards the door. North stops him by placing his large frame in the way. He doesn’t miss the way Bunny flinches back, stepping from his shadow with his arms crossed. He’s never seen his friend so jumpy or defensive before and it’s starting to scare him which reminds him just why they’re all here to begin with 

A gathering to discuss not just the upcoming holiday of Christmas but to talk about Pitch black, who would no doubt creep from the shadows again one day. His momentary lapse however seems to have given Bunny the time he needed to pull himself together and despite the fact that his eyes are dashing to the door behind him every few seconds, giving him away, his is the perfect picture of himself. He is standing tall, seeming confident and ready to fight but North has known him eons and can see the way his body is tilted back to run not forward to fight 

As expected his anger has no flare as the words leave his lips, slowly dying with each passing second as Bunny seems to lose his breath. “Is something wrong” he asks the question, taking a step forward as Bunny takes one back

He doesn’t need a reply when he truly looks at his fellow guardian though, his mind puts all the pieces together and his own face darkens a little as he takes a step back. “Oh” it was springtime and though it had happened so rarely, Bunny had been here before in the spring. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice” “didn’t notice” he scoffed though the bite holds no rage as the other moves to hop past him for the door. He’s slower than usual and North knows he’s kept him too long when Bunny falls back into his arms with a defeated sigh

“More like you forgot” he mumbles and North can feel the heat burning through his close friend. In an unsure moment he brushes a hand over his head, feeling him push his fluffy ears closer before he scoops him up

It wouldn’t be the first time but he’d wait till Bunny woke up and was feeling better to discuss such things, for now today had been hard enough. He used a globe to appear in his room, saving Bunny an embarrassing walk and tucked the guardian of hope into the oversized bed, petting his ears and watching over him as he soothed his dear friend into sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back at it and writing something for rise of the guardians which I finally watched again for the first time in a while. Feeling pretty good after getting this finished after the last few months 
> 
> This is being posted a little late due to focusing on writing not posting but it’s up now with a few more to come


End file.
